Contemplating The Outcome
by Kyouryoku Senshi
Summary: My extended version of the scene in Essence where Mulder comes to Scully's apartment and informs her she's in danger and wants to get her to safety. R&R Please!


Title: Contemplating The Outcome

Author: Kyouryoku Senshi

Rating: PG

Classification: Mulder/Scully Romance

Spoilers: Essence

Summary: What happens after Mulder informs Scully that she is in danger?

Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully and the X Files do not belong to me, they all belong to their respective owners.

Authors Notes: I wrote this story down a little while back, so I just decided to post it up.

As Scully started to make herself comfortable on her sofa, (Which was hard for a woman due in a few days) She couldn't stop thinking about what this Lizzy had been trying to do to her, and to her unborn baby. Why had she been drugging her? Was there something terribly wrong with the baby? It was something she had feared from the beginning of her pregnancy, but her doctor had reassured her that the baby was fine and the pills had been vitamin supplements.

Scully briefly ran a protective hand over her stomach. Truth be told, she was worried about her baby, it was her miracle, being that she wasn't able to conceive. If anything were to happen to it, it would kill her. When she had had the abruption, all she could think about was the baby being alright, and she had prayed deeply that the baby would be alright.

She felt the baby respond to her touch with a few kicks. She caressed the spot gently and pulled up a light blanket over herself as she settled into the sofa. She tried to dismiss her thoughts as she picked up a newspaper from her coffee table when she heard a knock on her door. "Yes?" she called out as she felt an ominous feeling come over her

Her mothering instincts settled back in as she moved her hand back to her stomach. She relaxed when she heard Mulder's familiar voice call out "It's me." She moved to get off of the couch and strode over towards the door as quickly as her pregnant body would allow and stood on the tip of her toes and looked through the peep hole to see Mulder then removed the chain that separated the door between them.

Before Scully could speak, Mulder closed the door behind him and moved further into the room brushing against her protruding belly as he passed then came to a stop, closing the gap between them. Scully saw the troubled expression on his face and asked him "What's wrong?" Mulder hesitates before asking "Are you alone?" "Yes..." before Scully could finish he puts his arm on her shoulder and pulls her closer towards him

"What ever you can't get elsewhere, just throw it together." he says "Mulder to go where? Mulder just stop, can you tell me what's wrong? Is it something to do with my baby?" Scully asks frantically

"No, your baby is fine, it's you who's in danger now Scully." Mulder says slowly "From whom?" Scully asks as Mulder cuts her off "I don't know, all I know is I have to get you out of here." Mulder said quickly as Scully pulled back "Mulder, stop, I can't take this, I can't live like this, as some sort of unending X File." Scully shouts frantically Mulder turned back towards her "This isn't about the X Files anymore Scully, it's only about you." Mulder said firmly "You're going to have this baby and I'm going to do everything I can to protect it." He tries his best to reassure her hoping she would calm down "I just can't do that here." he said looking into her fear stuck eyes

He knew she was as worried about the baby as he was, he remembered when he had recently come back from his abduction and he had trouble finding where his place in life was and how he was involved with Scully's life, but Scully had helped him through it and eventually things had seemed to fall back in place between the both of them.

He realized she had needed him more now then ever. He could remember when Scully was in the hospital not too long ago, he feared for both Scully and the baby's life. Mulder felt the need to protect her now more so then ever. He loved them both as high as the sky and as deep as the sea. He couldn't bear anything happening to Scully or the baby. He felt the need to comfort her so badly. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder "It's going to be alright Scully, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, or to your baby." he said gently

A tear had fallen down Scully's cheek and he wiped it away then pulled her into an embrace in the process and gently rocked her. Scully wrapped her arms around him while Mulder gently ran his fingers slowly through her strands of red hair. He could feel what she was going through and he didn't blame her, he knew she's been through a lot even with her pregnancy while he was gone.

"I'm so afraid, Mulder, that someone, or something will take this baby, my miracle, from me." she said through sobs Mulder placed a kiss on her fore head then rested his chin on top of her head like he's done so many times before as he continued to rock her. Mulder felt his own eyes start to swim in tears, what he wouldn't do to make all of her pain and fear go away.

He wanted so badly for Scully to be happy and have a normal life.

Mulder pulled back slowly when Scully's crying slowed and she sounded somewhat calmer then she had been just a few minutes ago, he placed one hand gently on her stomach. He lifted her chin with the other and gazed deeply into her deep blue eyes. "Listen to me, Scully, gather some things quickly, and those that aren't necessary, leave here." he instructed as Scully looked away from him and merely nodded and headed towards her bedroom.

Instead of grabbing a suitcase, she picked up the doll Mulder had given her the night she had gotten back from the hospital, put on her jacket then put inside. Then left her room and headed back to Mulder's direction.

END 


End file.
